


28. Snowman

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley build a snowman.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	28. Snowman

“Have you ever built a snowman?” Aziraphale asked out of the blue, and Crowley almost strained his neck with how suddenly he looked up from his cell phone.

“What?” he asked.

“Have you ever built a snowman?” the angel said again, like Crowley didn’t hear him the first time.

“Why would I...?” he asked, confused. “I’m a grown person. A demon at that. Why would I ever do that?”

“Because it’s fun, Crowley.”

“Yeah, for kids.”

“I believe that fun is fun no matter your age,” Aziraphale insisted.

“Have you ever done it?” Crowley asked and tried really hard not to sound mocking. If Aziraphale enjoyed playing in the snow... Whatever. Crowley loved him anyway.

“I have not. That’s actually why I asked you about it. I'd like to try it, I think,” he said. He seemed unsure about it now that Crowley doubted it, and he was nervously fiddling his thumbs.

“Yeah?” the demon said slowly, the question in his tone obvious, “and what exactly has that to do with me?”

“Well, it’s no fun when person does it by themselves, is it?”

Did Aziraphale really just suggest...? Crowley couldn’t fight his smile any longer.

“Do you want to build a snowman with me?” he asked, grinning.

“Well, yes, I was thinking that. But if you don’t want to... I mean, you don’t have to... It’s probably stupid.”

“Shhh, angel,” Crowley stopped the apologetic babbling. “It’s not stupid. It’s... cute,” he smirked.

“And you don’t do cute things,” the angel said matter-of-factly.

“Yup, I don’t, that’s my rule,” Crowley agreed with increasing amusement, “but rules are to be broken, eh?”

He watched as the angel lit up.

“Are you saying...?”

“Yes. I’ll build a snowman with you. Get your coat.”

In just a few minutes, the two beings were outside, both in warm clothes – Aziraphale made sure that Crowley dressed as well, not caring about the demon’s grumbling about ruining his style.

“And what now?” Crowley asked.

“I suppose we make a snowball.”

He grabbed some snow and formed it into a ball.

“Do another one, dear, please.”

Crowley repeated Aziraphale’s action and they now had two very small snowballs.

“I think we need to make them bigger,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah.”

“How do we do it?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley laughed.

“I watched Warlock do it a few times. We roll it on the ground,” he explained.

“Alright.”

It took longer than either of them expected and Crowley let out a few bad words in the process, but eventually, they had three reasonably sized snowballs.

“Now we need to stack those on top of one another,” Aziraphale noted.

“Yeah. I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna carry those by hand. They’re heavy and cold.”

“I agree. We can help ourselves with miracles,” Aziraphale suggested.

“Hoped you’d say that,” Crowley grinned.

They each performed a miracle that lifted one snowball into the air. Crowley placed his one on the biggest one that lay on the ground and then Aziraphale put the last one on top.

“Almost perfect,” the angel said. “Now it only needs some charcoal and a carrot.”

“We forgot those,” Crowley pointed out and snapped his fingers. A large carrot and a few too many pieces of charcoal materialised in the air in front of them.

Aziraphale picked a few of the charcoal bits and gently stuck them into the snow body. Then he stepped back and let Crowley do his part.

The demon grabbed the carrot floating in the air and stabbed it aggressively into the snowman's face.

“I think it looks nice,” Aziraphale admired their work.

“Next time, you can try making snow angels,” suggested Crowley.

He immediately began to regret his words when Aziraphale smiled widely and said, “That’s such a good idea, dear. And we can invent snow demons, too!”


End file.
